parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Mentor's New Groove (Santiago Style)
Cast: (DO NOT CHANGE MY NEW CAST!) * Baby Kuzco - Theodore Lindsey Templeton (The Boss Baby) * Kuzco - Ryan Casey * Theme Song Guy - Stitch (Lilo & Stitch) * 1st Guard - Draco Malfoy (Harry Potter) * Old Man (aka Rudy) - Forky (Toy Story 4) * Man for Bride Choosing - Danny (Cats Don't Dance) * Brides - Mrs. Amy, Hannah Stine (Goosebumps (2015)), Sarah Quinn (Goosebumps 2: Haunted Halloween), June and Annie (Little Einsteins) and Little Girl Squirrel (The Sword in the Stone) * Pacha - Santiago Manuel Rodriguez * 2nd Guard - Tommy Madigan (Goosebumps 2: Haunted Halloween) * Yzma - Audrey (Evil) (Descendants 3) * Kronk - Kyle Scheyd * Peasant Near Yzma - Dodo (Alice In Wonderland (2010)) * Announcer for Pacha - Grinch (The Grinch) * Kuzco (Llama) - Casper * Kronk's Shoulder Angel - Leo (Little Einsteins) * Kronk's Shoulder Devil - Odd Todd (Odd Squad) * Chicha - Marley * Chaca - Coraline * Tipo - Mowgli (LA) (The Jungle Book (2016)) * Misty the Llama as herself * Bucky the Squirrel - SpongeBob SquarePants * Jaguars - Bats (The Rescuers) * Crocodiles - Nero and Brutus (The Rescuers) * Bees - Bees (Roger Rabbit) * Bird Bingo - Owlicious (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) * Waitress - Amanda Lopes * Man giving thumbs up - Rex (Toy Story) * Chef - Chef Skinner (Ratatouille) * Birthday singers - Monkeys Playing Glockenspiel (Baby Einstein: World Animals) * Llamas - Ghosts (Casper) * 2 Men at the Checkboard (aka Topo and Ipi) - Shane and David (The Upside Down Show) * Woman with Pinata - Starlight Glimmer (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) * Children with Pinata - The Young 6 (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) * Guards - Various Bullies * Guard in Warthog Form - Bebop (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Out of the Shadows) * Guard in Lizard Form - Bunny (Toy Story 4) * Guard in Ostrich Form - Ducky (Toy Story 4) * Guard in Octopus Form - Oliver the Octopus (Baby Einstein) * Guard in Gorilla Form - King Louie (LA) (The Jungle Book (2016)) * Guard in Cow Form - Rocksteady (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Out of the Shadows) * Kuzco (Turtle) - Neptune (Baby Einstein) * Kuzco (Bird) - Bird Wart (The Sword in the Stone) * Kuzco (Whale) - Manuel Rodriguez * Yzma (Kitten) - Penny the Cat * 3rd Guard - Sid Phillips (Toy Story) * Bouncing Owner - E.B.’s Dad (Hop) * Chicha's Baby - Baby Santiago (aka Santi) Scenes: * The Mentor's New Groove (Santiago Style) part 1 - Opening/"Perfect World" * The Mentor's New Groove (Santiago Style) part 2- Santiago's Arrival/The Mentor's Advisor * The Mentor's New Groove (Santiago Style) part 3 - Ryantopia * The Mentor's New Groove (Santiago Style) part 4 - Audrey's Revenge * The Mentor's New Groove (Santiago Style) part - A Diabolical Dinner * The Mentor's New Groove (Santiago Style) part 6 - Finishing the Job * The Mentor's New Groove (Santiago Style) part 7 - Santiago Returns Home * The Mentor's New Groove (Santiago Style) part 8 - Demon Ghost! * The Mentor's New Groove (Santiago Style) part 9 - Into The Jungle/Santiago To The Rescue * The Mentor's New Groove (Santiago Style) part 10 - The Transition of Power * The Mentor's New Groove (Santiago Style) part 11 - Battle at the Bridge * The Mentor's New Groove (Santiago Style) part 12 - In Hot Pursuit * The Mentor's New Groove (Santiago Style) part 13 - At Mudka's Meat Hut * The Mentor's New Groove (Santiago Style) part 14 - A Ghost Alone/Friends, Finally * The Mentor's New Groove (Santiago Style) part 15 - Playtime at Santiago's House * The Mentor's New Groove (Santiago Style) part 16 - The Chase * The Mentor's New Groove (Santiago Style) part 17 - Audrey Confronts Casper (aka Ryan Casey) * The Mentor's New Groove (Santiago Style) part 18 - A Mix-Up of Vials * The Mentor's New Groove (Santiago Style) part 19 - Audrey's Cat Form * The Mentor's New Groove (Santiago Style) part 20 - A Whole New Groove * The Mentor's New Groove (Santiago Style) part 21 - End Credits Gallery Category:Santiago Category:The Emperor's New Groove Movie Spoofs